


Stay in my company

by icythottt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Non-English Source, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icythottt/pseuds/icythottt
Summary: Somewhere in North Wales, there's an angel and a demon sitting on a bench with their ice cream.  Sometime over the centuries, they concluded that there was no Aziraphale without Crowley, and no Crowley without Aziraphale.____________________Rhywle yng Ngogledd Cymru, mae yna angel a chythraul yn eistedd ar fainc gyda'u hufen ia. Rhywbryd dros y canrifoedd, daethon nhw i'r casgliad bod yna ddim Aziraphale heb Crowley, a ddim Crowley heb Aziraphale.____________________A English translation of themeltingsnowflakes amazing fic 'Aros yn fy ngwmni'!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stay in my company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueJellyTots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJellyTots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aros yn fy nghwmni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438438) by [BlueJellyTots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJellyTots/pseuds/BlueJellyTots). 



The grass was green, the sky blue and the sun a big ball of fire billions of miles away. These things were certainly found to be unchangeable because that was how it was supposed to be.

Just as angels and demons were supposed to repel one another.

There were exceptions of course, such as the two aerial ones sitting on a bench in front of a pier somewhere in north Wales.

The clouds came sometime in October and were still staining the sky in January. That this didn't dampen Aziraphale's fun, though the seagulls were fussing under their legs.

Today, Aziraphale welcomed Crowley's grievances if you can believe, though he felt he had hundreds of things to comment on. With that said, he favored the silence than his friend's (almost literally) endless humming.

A friend was truly a couple of words about the history behind them, but no one could dispute that 'friend' was wrong. You will think the same thing after thousands of years of dancing around one person.

Also, one could not forget what happened in the week before the end-but-not-really-the-end of the world. Both lives saw more tension and too many risks.

"Why did you choose Britain again?" Crowley asked, kicking a pebble toward a cluster of bird. They made a terrible noise before moving back. "You had the whole world and you chose Britain. I worry about you sometimes, angel."

"I like the ice cream," Aziraphale said raising shoulders. "You wouldn't find this anywhere else. I wonder if there's ice cream out there in the universe."

"We won't know because you chose to stay in Britain," Crowley said with a chuckle. Well, it didn't really bud, any more so that his cheeks fell a little down his face.

"You didn't have to stay here with me, Crowley, you know," Aziraphale replied in a small voice, while hiding behind her cone. The ice cream started to melt but Aziraphale did not move until the cream dripped over her fingers.

There was a silent agreement between them to never discuss what they were doing for each other with a ten meter pole. Ever. Crowley believed one of them would be on death's doorstep before the time came to talk about his feelings.

So, while Aziraphale had not recognized them directly, Crowley knew that now he was the true apocalypse, the beginning of the end and the end of his world.

"Well, who else would sit on a beach in the middle of winter with a sugary cold dessert?" Crowley took a moderate swell before turning to Aziraphale with a genuine smile, the odd one he didn't like to show off. He didn't want to hold back, and realized that Aziraphale had seen everything - more than everything - that he had to hide.

"I'm glad you've stayed," replied Aziraphale, looking to Crowley. He sighed at Crowley's look, before smiling back.

"Me too," Crowley said while nodding, her thoughts distant but at the same time, set on Aziraphale, "me too, angel."

They had known each other since the beginning of time. Inevitable, indescribable, without explanation or answer: that's what they were.

If you asked God about the two beings on earth, the Almighty will say that it is part of the 'big plan', that what they have done since the beginning was invented. In fact, none of it was anticipated. Century after century, it was a shock to see how her paths can pass.

In simple words, it was beautiful. Not pure or innocent, but clean and beautiful in an unexplained way.

They were untouchable by the angels and demons - even by God - because no one can prophesy their movements.

Crowley and Aziraphale were the first misfits to walk on earth, and were the only ones to infiltrate heaven and hell one after the other.

"Me too, angel."


End file.
